


Petals Fall

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belonging, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fear Play, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fireplaces, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You know that you belong to me, correct?”
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Femslash February





	Petals Fall

The fire crackled in the hearth beside them, hot and burning as the passion between them. Azula held Ty Lee in her arms, tangled together as if they could become one, one mind, one entity, and a single soul forever.

Ty Lee could not help but both love and fear Azula, the flames that lit her eyes when she set one of her clever plans was exhilarating to watch. Then again, her wrath let her and everyone else know that Azula was not to be trifled with, not to be underestimated.

"Ty Lee, you know that you belong to me, correct?" Azula murmured in Ty Lee's ear, her low, husky voice sending shivers down her spine. Ty Lee couldn't help but nod, smiling, her eyes shimmering.

"Yes, I do, Azula."

Smiling, her teeth shining white, Azula let one of her hands cup Ty Lee's face, leaning in and capturing her lips with her own, to enjoy the petals falling to the flame.


End file.
